combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AUG A1
The Steyr AUG A1 is an Assault Rifle that fires the 5.56x45mm round. It is produced by the Austrian company Steyr-Mannlicher. Overview The AUG A1 has a three-round burst mode for distance shooting, conserving ammo, or to do more damage at the risk of not firing quickly enough. Like the G36E, it contains a built-in scope with better zoom than any Black Market or Shop bought scopes, as it is a sniper scope. The AUG also possesses a fast firing rate (similar to the K2/FAMAS), as well as the fastest reload rate of any assault rifle. Customization The AUG comes fitted with an unremovable high magnification scope, so it can only fitted with a Magazine attachment and/or a suppressor. Comparison with the G36E Advantages: *The AUG A1 has a much higher rate of fire *Quicker Reload (One of the quickest for the ARs) *Better scope (only bested by Sniper scopes) *Burst Mode (for quicker kills) Disadvantages: *AUG A1 has much lower accuracy, making it harder to place shots at long distances. *It also has VERY high spread and recoil, result a hard to use its high rate of fire *Lacks a reticle in its scope, which might make it harder to place shots effectively. Variant There are 3 variants of the AUG A1, the AUG A1 Black from the Supply Case, the AUG A3 from the Black Market, and the AUG A3 SE from the Black Market supply case. AUG A1 Black The '''AUG A1 Black '''is a Cosmetic Variant of the AUG A1, obtainable from the Supply Case - AR. It basically has the same shape as the AUG A1, but is a little more "square" around the edges. Also, as the name implies, it is painted black. The AUG A1 Black has more stability than its normal counterpart, with less recoil, more accuracy, and higher damage. The improved damage rating allows for a very solid 4 shot kill, which makes the AUG A1 Black one of the fastest killers in the game. Like the regular AUG A1, this Assault Rifle allows a suppressor and magazine modification, as well as retaining the AUG A1's Burst Mode. This model is also available as a Permanent Item (LE) in the Black Hi-Sec Cases. AUG A3 The AUG A3 is a modified version of the AUG A1 that has increased bullet impact damage and an added Rail System which allows attachment of a scope. Despite having the similar stats as the AUG A1, the AUG A3 has less recoil and is debatably the fastest reloading Assault Rifle in the game. The added Rail System offers the option for the AUG A3 to adapt to any situation required. Despite having 3-Round Burst mode, many people don’t utilise this weapon for sniping because the the strange recoil pattern can be difficult to handle for medium to long range shots. AUG A3 SE The AUG A3 SE is a Supply Case variant of the AUG A3. It keeps all the aspects of the A3 model, including a top rail for different sights attachments, and the Burst Fire mode that made the AUG used more frequently. If the stats are compared to the regular A3 on the Combat Arms EU website, it would show that both weapons are the same, making the SE version a Cosmetic Variant. On the side of this gun, there is a company logo and description on the side. It says "Steyr Mannlicher AUG A3 Armee-Universal-Gewehr." It is currently unknown whether the regular AUG A3 has this watermark on it. This gun is quite good, but is underused because of its rarity. It has a 3 shot kill capabilities, which, along with burst mode, makes it an ammo efficient killing machine. It is not light, but not too heavy either, and has a decent rate of fire; just a little bit slower than the AUG A1. The recoil is easily manageable, and it lacks the gray AUG A1 sniper level magnification scope, so you can put on a scope of your own choosing. This weapon can be found both in the Supply Crate MYST-N and the Supply Case AUG-N. Trivia This is the "Bullpup Rifle" from Counter Strike. There has been a feud over which gun is better, the AUG or the G36E. The two weapons share the same price and an unusual sniper quality scope, and many users debate whether which is truly stronger. The AUG incorporates a burst mode option, sports a faster rate of fire, and has a faster reload than that of the G36E, while the G36E has higher damage, more accuracy, and is much more popular. Due to its quick reload, the AUG A1 is used quite often in Game Modes like Quarantine, Search and Destroy, and Elimination Pro. This gun has crazy recoil, if you scope with it. In real life, the gun is called Steyr AUG. This gun was made in Austria. Media Category:Assault Rifles